


Endless Days And The Same Stars

by XxMidnightMasqueradexX



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Two Bros Sneaking Around In A Palace 0 Ft Apart Cause They're Real Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMidnightMasqueradexX/pseuds/XxMidnightMasqueradexX
Summary: This is a oneshot collection for the Pegoryu pairing. Here you can request oneshots in the comments section! So go ahead and request away!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"I guess being free... It's like how I feel when I'm talking to you, man." - Ryuji Sakamoto


	2. Only Love Can Enter Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even the toughest of rebels can have a moment, and when he does, sometimes all he needs is a little love. 
> 
> Okay... that was a lie...maybe a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think... that even Ryuji needs to cry. And thus at 4 Am, I wrote this all down and now at 6 Am I publish it.

* * *

* * *

Ren has known Ryuji long enough to know when the faux blonde teen was going down a spiraling path of self-loathing and doubt.

They’d been best friends for nearly seven months now, yet during the last two months, they’d grown to be something even more. The depths of their unshakable bond seemed to know of no conceivable end. It was as though their bond was as deep as the mysterious ocean blue itself, yet even deeper still.

As Ren spooned Ryuji from behind, lying on his futon in the attic of Leblanc, with the dim shimmer of glowing star stickers being their only source of light-

Ren pressed his lips to the back of Ryuji’s neck. The kiss was feather light, and he could feel his boyfriend shiver at the gentle touch of his lips coming into contact with his warm skin.

It was like pressing his lips to a freshly baked loaf of bread, so warm, and so soft and smooth. His lips brushed across Ryuji’s skin, trailing over towards his ear, until he rested his lips against the tip of his ear. He kissed the tip, and maybe took a ginger little nibble at it, before he freed his words.

“Ryuji,” The name of Shujin’s ex-track star was barely a phantom of a hushed murmur, as it slipped trough Ren’s parted lips, rode the gentle breeze of his breath, and entered into Ryuji’s ear. Ryuji swallowed thickly as he shuddered.

He couldn’t keep himself from shivering slightly in Ren’s firm grasp, as his boyfriend’s alluring and melodic voice seeped into his ear drum, infiltrating his brain and registered itself as a singular note of a lulling lullaby.

“Ryuji… my Starshine, turn around…” Ren instructed, his voice holding a certain firmness, yet also possessing a tone of tenderness, “…look at me.” He could feel Ryuji hesitate to move, so he lent a helping hand, or rather hands, so he could guide his shimmering star of a boyfriend, around to look at him.

Their gazes locked together, as they both stared so deeply onto one another’s eyes, that they would have eventually become so lost, that all the words in their heads for one another would slip away into a void of white noise, if not for the delicate situation that had to be addressed.

Ren was able to barely navigate his way back out of Ryuji’s misted over chocolate orbs, as he clutched his boyfriend closer to his body, and then touched their foreheads together.

His free arm rising up, while his other arm was slipped underneath Ryuji’s side, his hand searching for his downy soft golden locks.

Once the tips of his fingers brushed against their destination, he began to thread them out and about Ryuji’s hair. His lips rose upwards into a soothing and loving grin, and they parted to soothe him with words of assurance.

“It’s alright, Sunshine, I’m here. You’re not a burden, or a nuisance, or anything of the sort. You’re so amazing, so kind,” The appraisal cascaded forth from Ren like a soft surging rainfall, like that of a gentle Spring drizzle. “You’re so good, so, so good, Ryuji. You’re wonderful.”

Ryuji’s breath hitched in his throat, and he felt like his esophagus was going to seal shut, as Ren’s sweet whispers tried their damndest to be heard by ears that were in the process of turning deaf.

His small rebuttal of defiance came out strangled, and broken up with a hiccup, “N-No...” It was followed after with a whimper of despondency.

Ren’s words nearly fell on deaf ears, yet the raven-haired and obsidian eyed teen wasn’t about to give up, not until he emerged victorious over Ryuji’s demons that loved to fuck with him at certain intervals of eventide.

“Shhhhh, Ryu it’s alright, you’re okay.”

“No…I…I…” Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut tightly, attempting to ward off the warm and salty tears gathering behind the lids, all the while a bitter, piercing ache tore right through the epicenter of his heart and into the very core of his soul. “I… I’m so ef-effin’ stupid and…and… reckless, vulgar, and---”

His self-deprecation was short lived, as Ren’s lips found his. The sweetness of the kiss chased those words of harm back down into his vocals, where they shriveled up like dead flower petals, and turned to dust.

A low and muted whine rumbled deep in his chest, as he tremored in Ren’s protective embrace.

Once the kiss was broken, Ryuji wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise as Ren’s voice drowned out any and all attempts of deflection. “You’re so smart, so creative, so strong, and handsome.”

Ryuji felt Ren begin to pepper his lower eyelids with kisses, kissing away the tears Ryuji didn’t even realize had escaped from behind his lids. Now he could feel his grief seeping out of his shut lids, and he opened them without resistance.

It was then in that moment the dam broke. Ryuji had fought so tirelessly to keep all the self-destructive thoughts under lock and key; yet in the end his efforts were all for naught.

Ryuji’s heart and soul were both just too damn delicate, because of all the love they held for others, that no self love was left behind for himself.

All his life Ryuji had been conditioned by those around him to loathe himself with a fiery passion. So much so, that he never even dreamed that Ren’s overwhelming surplus of love for him, could ever exist.

It was a love he’d never known before, and it shook the very foundations of all the hatred he held of himself. This love Ren had for him was melting down these icy walls of hatred, leaving him dazed in a dizzying warmth.

“How…how can ya…” Ryuji croaked out, his voice now raw from all the strained sobs he’d managed to keep suppressed, while Ren caught his sorrows and sipped them off of his skin with his kisses.

“Love you…?” Ren hummed lightly, before drawing tender circles against Ryuji’s back in a gesture of comfort, “…the better question is how can I not? You can’t see it yet, because you’ve so many tears still blinding you, that you’ve yet to let go. One day I’ll help you cry all of your tears away. Then one day when they’re all dried up, you’ll be able to see what I see.”

This response only elicited more tears to blur Ryuji’s vision, as he sobbed heavily, letting his hatred for himself be released through his lamentation.

“T’hell…man. What…what do you see…?” Ryuji just didn’t understand, how could Ren love him…? Why did he love him. Out of all the people around Ren, why had Ren fallen in love with him?

Ryuji was so fractured, so undesirable, so… unwanted. So why… why did Ren want him?

Ryuji tucked his head downwards and retracted his limbs towards himself, as if he were a turtle hiding itself back into its shell. He buried his face into Ren’s chest, and wailed brokenly into the black fabric of his night shirt.

Ren tilted his head down to kiss the top of his distraught boyfriend’s head.

“I see the sun, and he’s beautiful, bright, and warm. He’s so full of love, but he gives far too much of it that he forgets to save some for himself. He doesn’t know it, but he’s loved far more than he’ll ever know. I hope one day that maybe… maybe he can feel just how loved he is, that he’ll remember to keep some of that love for himself. Learn to love him as I love him.”

As he poured out his heart, he could feel Ryuji’s tremors start to lessen in intensity, heard the sounds of his woes start to fade, and the wet sensation of his tears begin to cease in seeping through his shirt.

“It’s you, Ryu…you’re the sun. Blinded by your own brightness, that you just can’t see just how many people love you. So until then, I’ll be the night sky that will shield your eyes, so you can see just how loved you are, and not just by me, but by your mother and by all of our friends, too. Until that time comes, I promise that I’ll never leave your side.”

It wasn’t commonplace for Ren to speak this much, and for this long, and so the words broke through the chill and warmed Ryuji.

He continued to weep softly against Ren’s shirt for a few more minutes, until he finally calmed down from the flood of emotional torrents. He timidly peeked up at Ren, and his voice came forth with hoarseness and frailty, due to all his crying.

“S-Shit, dude… that was effin sappy, what are ya, a damn romantic…?”

Ren couldn’t stifle his bemused chuckle, kissing Ryuji’s forehead, “I love you, Juji.” He stared into his lovely chocolate orbs, beaming brightly at him.

Ryuji’s mouth curled upwards, and he beamed right back at Ren, a few last stray tears slipped down his cheeks, “I love ya too, Renren.”

Ren captured Ryuji’s lips in his, knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time Ryuji would have crippling self-doubt and contempt for himself. However, if Ren had anything to do with it, the next time this occurred would be far away yet.

No one else was allowed to see this side of Ryuji, this was a side of Ryuji that he was only comfortable in sharing with one person, and one person alone.

That was with Ren, and damn was he glad that he allowed Ren to share in his most vulnerable of moments. He honestly wouldn’t know what to do without his Renren.

Ren began to hum, and Ryuji’s eyelids began to grow heavy, and then slowly slip closed. “Ren…could ya… say it…again…?” He slurred tiredly, blinking his eyes open again, trying to keep his focus on his boyfriend’s face.

Though that was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, as he struggled against the beck and call of sleep.

It wasn’t helping any that Ren, the damn suave and smooth criminal that he was, was attempting to siren song him to sleep with his humming. Though, he wasn’t going to complain, Ren’s humming was always a welcomed sound.

“I love you, Juji.” Ren kissed Ryuji again, “I love you.”

“Again…” Ryuji murmured.

“I love you.” Another kiss was bestowed upon him, which only spurred Ryuji on.

“Again…” He pleaded, wanting more. He couldn't ever get enough of Ren. He wanted... no he needed more.

“Juji…” Ren scolded him, but it was nothing more than a mock, “Go to sleep, Sundrop.” His voice was starting to waver, exhaustion creeping into it.

“Please… just…once more.” Ryuji begged softly, this time being the one initiating a kiss, “Renren...~”

“Oh Juji…” Ren replied, giggling at his boyfriend’s persistence, “I love you.”

Ryuji had lied. 

He’d asked several times after that, and Ren obliged without hesitation. Even after Ryuji had closed his eyes, and drifted off into the realm of sleep, Ren continued to repeat those words, long into the night. Until sleep became too tempting to resist and he drifted off into dreamland.

Sleeping peacefully in the knowledge of knowing that the love of his life was sleeping soundly, secure in his arms. As long as Ryuji was in Ren’s arms… Ryuji’s demons could not haunt him. 

Because only love could enter here.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely self indulgent, I ain't even gonna lie. I needed some good pure old fluff, for comfort reasons. And thus this oneshot was born.
> 
> I wonder if you can guess what the title is in reference to. - Midnight


	3. And Perhaps That Was Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the weight of it all just becomes too much to bear. And when that happens, who will be there to bear the weight of Leadership when Ren cannot?
> 
> And will it be enough...not just for him... but for all of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even leaders need to cry.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Even an entire team needs to cry.

* * *

* * *

“I… I can’t.”

  
The words were barely a phantom of a whisper, slipping pass his boyfriend’s lips, Ryuji’s chocolate orbs widened ever so slightly as he stared deeply into the dull and exhausted obsidian orbs that belonged to his aforementioned boyfriend. The blonde teen tilted his head, the words sinking in, as he tried to pick them apart and assemble them into words that made any sense at all, but he just couldn’t.

  
His eyes frisked over Ren’s bruised and paled face, as he gently squeezed his hands, opening his mouth to speak but no words came rising to the surface.

He closed his mouth, clenching his lower jaw against his upper, as a plethora of thoughts rapidly tore through his mind like a twister. He gazed downwards at their hands, unable to make heads or tails of Ren’s declaration. What did he mean by ‘he can’t…?’ What was it that he couldn’t do…?

  
It wasn’t until he felt a warm wetness splash against the top of his hands, that he snapped back into reality. His head sharply whipped back up do he could lock gazes with Ren, and as their gazes came together, Ryuji felt the air in his lungs be violently ripped from him. As his heart was nearly torn asunder, and he could feel his blood chill rapidly within his veins.

  
Tears were cascading down Ren’s cheeks like two miniature waterfalls, and his entire body was trembling violently as if he were in the throes of a seizure, while an exhausted noise which Ryuji could only describe as a choked up sob, choked itself out of Ren’s vocals.

  
“Whoa! He-Hey, man.” Ryuji managed to speak, but his voice sounded so damn lame to him, that he wished he could kick himself. He flinched at his own words, before he decided to Hell with keeping up a suave appearance, his boyfriend didn’t need him to act cool right now.

  
Right now what he needed was him to take him in his arms and hold him. So he did, without hesitation, he closed the distanced between them and embraced Ren, pulling him close. “It’s alright, it’s alright, I got ya, Renren.” He hushed in a soft murmur, while he pressed his lips against Ren’s face, kissing away the tears that slipped down, not missing a single one.

  
He’d made certain that his embrace was nothing but a gentle one, for the last thing he aimed to do tonight was exacerbate any of his boyfriend’s wounds he’d received in the Interrogation room. Of which he’d only just made his escape from earlier today.

  
“I can’t… I can’t Ryuji… I…” Ren hiccuped, as he curled in on himself, before he lowered his head like a wilting black rose and buried his face into Ryuji’s shoulder. Ryuji could feel Ren’s lamentation seep through his clothes and wet his skin. Frail and anguished half choked whimpers and sobs tore through Ren. “I can’t… I don’t want to…”

  
“Hey…hey now c’mon, it’s gonna be alright.” Ryuji wasn’t even going to lie to himself and say that he knew exactly what was going on with Ren, as he clutched against him while they sat upon his bed, but he’d be damned if he was going to let Ren suffer through this alone.

  
He’d never seen or heard Ren quite this vulnerable before, and it was shooting Ryuji’s nerves to Hell and back, but he wasn’t going to cave. Ryuji was going to be that ever unshakable pillar of support that Ren needed him to be. 

  
“Please tell me what’s wrong, I don’t wanna see ya like this. Tell me what’s wrong so I can help ya, please Renren.” He kept his voice hushed, worried that if his voice was any louder he might shatter Ren, who seemed as fragile as porcelain at the moment. He continued in his attempts to coax his boyfriend into confessing whatever was causing him so much turmoil. He hushed him, kissed him, gently brushed a hand through his raven locks.

  
Rubbed his back, whispered breathlessly that he’s loved, that he’s not alone, that he’s here for him. Then finally after what seemed to be fifteen minutes after the start of Ren’s breakdown, the raven-haired teen finally cracked. 

  
“I don’t… I can’t… be Le-Leader an-any--- anymore, Ryuji. I…I’m so tired…so…so tired. It’s… it’s suff-suffocating. I can’t br-breathe I can’t I---" His agonized words were effectively silenced as Ryuji’s lips connected with his. For a moment Ren was stunned into sheer silence, his sobs and his whimpers were no more, and his body had become frozen like a statue.

  
Then all at once Ren started up again, whimpering muted within Ryuji’s soft and loving kiss, as he clutched desperately against his boyfriend. He kissed him back with as much will as he could muster. He could feel Ryuji tenderly deepen the kiss. Which elicited another muted whimper from Ren, he squeezed his obsidian eyes shut, as he let himself be lost in Ryuji’s love.

  
Breaking the kiss made Ren feel as though a piece of his own heart had broken off from itself, and the sharp inhale to replenish his lungs of stolen breath, was followed up by another choked whimper. Which prompted Ryuji to kiss him again, and again…and again. Over and over, he would kiss him and Ren would only reciprocate those kisses with desperate aching need.

  
Ryuji never failed in chasing away all his sorrows with his comforting touches and kisses, and finally after they parted for what seemed to be the fifteenth time Ren spoke, “Ryuji I…I don’t think I can be…Leader anymore I…I’m so tired. It’s… the weight of it… it’s so heavy. I can’t… I won’t lead you guys into anymore danger.” The agony was tearing him apart, he felt like everything that was holding his body together was unraveling and he’d fall apart at any moment.

  
“I can’t… I’m just so afraid…so afraid that one of you will end up dying because of me. There’s been so many close calls, far too many. I’ve lead you all into something that… that could end up killing you at any moment. I can’t do it anymore… I can’t let one of you die under my lead it…it would-”

  
“Let me do it.”

  
Ryuji’s words jolted all the breath out of Ren’s lungs, as if they’d deflated rapidly and collapsed, for a moment he couldn’t breathe. But then he was taking in air again, as his heart fluttered inside of his chest, and he gave Ryuji a stunned stare.

  
“Ya… ya don’t have to carry the weight of that burden all alone, ya know? I’m here by your side, I’m your right-hand, yeah? So lemme carry it for a while.”

  
“Ryuji…I… what about… you said… back when we-“

  
“To Hell with what I said back then about not bein’ any good with leadership responsibility, I ain’t gonna let ya suffer like this. I gotta step up and take charge, it’s what a right-hand man does…no… it’s what a best friend does and what someone does when they love someone. Cause I love ya, Ren. You’re my best friend and the love of my effin’ life, and I ain’t gonna watch ya suffer like this. So lemme carry that weight for now…please. Lemme at least try, or somethin’ cause we still gotta take down the head honcho of the mental shut downs.”

  
Ren blinked rapidly, and the dam broke again, as he devolved back into a pathetic mess of sobs. He nodded wordlessly as he hid his face against Ryuji’s chest, trembling like the last dying leaf on a tree slipping into hibernation for the Winter. “Ryu…Ryuji…I...I…”

“Shhh…it’s ‘kay, Renren. I got ya. I got your back…I’ll do my best. I promise.”

  
“Don’t…don’t let anyone die…please…don’t…don’t…” He tilted his head up to peek at Ryuji’s face, “Don’t die…don’t die either…please Juji…I can’t lose…lose anyone…or you. I just can’t I…” Ryuji’s gentle kiss silenced him again. Ren kissed back, this time with more vigor, while he tightened his hold against Ryuji, ignoring the a burning aches of his bruises and cuts.

  
The gentle kiss deepened and become more passionate, as Ren felt himself being carefully lowered onto his back, his head coming into contact with his pillow.

Ryuji loomed over him, leaning down, as he placed his hands on either side of Ren’s head, to keep himself propped up. He lowered his head to bestow feather light kissed to Ren’s cheeks, sipping up his lamentation.

  
“No one’s gonna die. I promise.”

  
“What about y-yo---”

  
“Not me. I ain’t gonna up and die on ya. I promise.” Ryuji closed the distance between their lips again, this time the kiss was softer, as he poured his truth of a promise into the love he had for Ren.

His truth and love mixed together and seeped into Ren, where it took on the form of a comforting warmth. This warmth spread through Ren and brought him a blissful solace.

  
Once they parted Ren cried the last of his tears, and stared up at his blonde boyfriend, who had a determined look of resolve upon his face. Yet still, he was smiling down at him gently, and Ren returned the smile with a quivering one of his own.

  
One last whimper escaped him, and it was shut down with yet another loving kiss. The two of them ended up curled up, and squished together upon Ren’s bed. With Ryuji whispering his love, adoration, and his promises that he’d act as defacto Leader until Ren was well enough to continue with the position. As well as promising that he wouldn’t let anyone die.

And Ren, despite all his fears, found that he believed him.

* * *

* * *

  
Ryuji had kept true to his promise. No one on the team had perished, well someone had, but it had been beyond their control. But at least no one else had gone down with Shido’s Palace. Ryuji hadn’t gone down either, despite the utterly terrifying scare he’d just given them all, he hadn’t died. Just like he promised he wouldn’t. 

  
Ren wouldn’t ever know how the Hell Ryuji managed to survive an explosion in such close proximity, but he wasn’t going to be ungrateful for this miraculous blessing. He sobbed heavily into Ryuji’s chest, clutching him tightly, his hands clenched against the fabric of his School blazer.

  
Even still… even if he knew that Ryuji was here and still alive he had to… he had to be certain…

  
“Ryu-Ryuji…J-Juji…you… you really are alive…you..you ain’t…you ain’t dead right? I’m… I’m not crazy am I? You’re really here….you are… right!?”

  
“I’m here.”

Those two words were all Ren needed to hear, before he pressed his lips to Ryuji’s, he kissed him deeply and passionately. Not ever wanting to let him go ever again, he heard the voices of their other teammates, but he didn’t know what they were saying.

Perhaps they were telling Ren not to keep Ryuji all to himself so they could hug him as well. But they could wait, damn it.

  
The two reluctantly broke the kiss, and Ren stared at Ryuji with tear filled eyes, Ryuji craned his head forward and kissed up his tears, “I ain’t dead man, for real. I’m alive and here.”

  
A strangled laugh welled up from the depths of Ren’s chest and bubbled onto the air around them, echoing softly. Ren collapsed against Ryuji, his heart fluttering with unparalleled delight, as he rested his forehead against his chest.

“Yeah…you are. You’re here. You’re here…thank…thank you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for not…for not leaving me. I… I love you so much Juji.”

  
Ryuji smiled softly as he held Ren up against him, knowing that Ren had pressed his forehead against his chest to feel his beating heart. He kissed the top of Ren’s head, humming out, “I love ya too, Renren.”

  
A shaky breath was Ren’s initial response, before he straightened himself back up, to gaze deeply into Ryuji’s chocolate eyes, “I’m ready now. Ready to be Leader again.”

  
“Oh thank God, man.” Ryuji breathed out a sigh of utter relief as he rested his forehead against Ren’s. “The Hell man, I can’t say I envy ya. This leadership shit is hard.”

  
Ren was unable to stifle his laughter, “Tell me something I don’t know, Juji.”

  
“Okay well do ya know I love ya more than anything else in the world?”

  
“Do I….do I know that….mhnnn… yes. Yes I do.”

  
“Damn, and here I thought I just dropped a bombshell on ya~”

  
The two of them broke out into hysterical laughs and sobs, as they all but collapsed to their knees, holding onto one another for support.

Their friends rushed to their sides, and pulled them both into a group hug.

  
Where everyone finally allowed themselves to break down underneath the weight of the world being on their shoulders.

Truly the world was quite unfair. Casting such a burden upon these children, but thankfully they didn’t have to bear it all alone, they all had one another.

  
And perhaps that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little oneshot was inspired by my friends in our Pegoryu server. I personally thank the Discord user PastryCryptid for sharing a picture of Akiren saying he didn't want to be leader anymore to Ryuji. - Phantom Thief Midnight


End file.
